The name's Remy
by dragracingqueen
Summary: This is for all of you that liked my Avalanche's Story... yes, a Sequal! DUH NA NA! BOOM BABY! Hope you enjoy, NO flames Pweez. Av Inuyami's kids' story. Main character's name is Remy.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I called going into the house brushing my hand across the smooth fur of my old dog, Isic. Mom had to get another dog after her precious Akia dog died when I was

four years old. He was really old. "Hi there hun." My dad sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the television. "Hi Daddy." I smiled at him warmly before going

towards him to place a kiss on his cheek. He looked behind me as if to expect my elder brother. "Where is Issie?" he asked looking at me for a explanation at my brother's

disapearence. "He had to stay after school. He told me to go straight home..." I shrugged. "I thought I told him that you were to stay with him if he had to stay after." He

grummbled alittle angrey. "Dad it was my fault. I insisted. Issie has enough to worry about without having to babysit me all the time. Can't I just walk home alone, without him

for a little while, to test it out?" I begged. Dad sighed and shook his head. "I don't think I feel comfortable with you walking home alone." He shook his head in reply. "DAD!" I

whinned stamping my foot. "What's the matter Remy?" Mom asked coming in the room while drying her hands on a aprin. Looked like she had been cooking up intill my little

spat with my father.

"Dad won't let me walk home with out Issie!" I exclaimed, agitated. "Inu-yami, surely, can't she at least try it for a few days? Issie is always around her as it is, because they

have a same group of friends...I know that the situation is like with Echo and you, but can't she at least try it?" Mom tried helping me out. "No. Avalanche. Absolutely not.

You will not change my mind on this matter whatsoever." He muttered. "Auntie Echo and you aren't like me and Issie." I hissed lowly. "And why aren't you?" Dad rolled his

eyes. "Because we don't always get along, and we'd love some time to ourselves once in a while ok?" I muttered crossing my arms. "I am sorry Remy. I do not want you

walking without your brother." Dad shook his head. "I am not going to go through the same thing that happened before with you." I felt my blood rage somber. He was talking

about all that happened to Mom when she was alittle older then I was. I sighed. "Ok. I'll walk with him for a little while longer, but soon, Dad, this will come back up." I vowed.

Dad sighed and looked up when he heard the front door open. "Remy make it home alright?" Issie came in. I looked up at him. "Heh." He nodded his head and went

towards his bed room. "Wait a second. Why did you stay after school young man?" Mom was talking in her, 'I- know- you -did- something- wrong, -spill- or- face -the -

torture -of -a -mad- mother.' voice. "I got in a fight today." Issie muttered. "Over what? Oh, are you ok?" I gasped going towards him, concerned. "Yeah. Wench. It's none of

your concern." He hissed lowly at me. I sighed and lowered my gaze sadly. He had been getting more and more angrey with me lately. I sighed. "So, you got a

detention?" "Worse. Ma." He sighed. "I am suspended for a week. But don't worry about the wench walking to and from school. I'll still do it." He sighed. Dad nodded. "I

know you had a logical reason to fight son." He answered. "Like what!" Mom snapped. "Like someone was messing with her and Erison." Issie lifted his gaze to stare at

mom smoothly. "Erison?" I asked. "Yeah. Auntie Echo and Uncle Reni told me to watch out for him too while at school. And some kids really pissed me off." He growled,

clenching his jaw and fist. "huh?" I looked up at him expectantly. "You need to watch yourself while in school wench. I am not always going to be able to watch your back

for you." He hissed lowly. "I'm sorry Issie. If I knew, I could have delt with it...why are you so protective of me anyways?" I muttered looking at Isic who had come and laid

on my feet so I couldn't really move anywhere. "Because that's what I have to do. I don't know why...I just know I have to." He then marched up to his room, and didn't

come back down for dinner.

"Hi, Can I speak to Erison please? Thanks Ray." I smiled as I talked on the phone to my cousins. "Hi?" Erison asked. "Hey. It's Remy, wanna hang out?" I asked.

"Ummmm sure. Let me get away from Ray-ray over here, and I can. Meet you at the park in say...twenty?" He asked. I smiled. "Yeah. Talk to you then." and then hung

up. I went to my closet and started rumaging through it for something to wear besides my pajamas that I was currently in. I slid into some black pants and a black moon

shirt. "Ah, there we go." I looked in the merroa as I pulled my hair up into a pony tail. . It fell in whisps around my face and made me look alot younger then I actually was.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked me as she leaned against the door frame.

" I was going to meet Erison at the park." I answered. "This late? Remy..." "Mom. It is a friday night, there is no school, I'll be in at eleven I swear!" I exclaimed. She

sighed. "Alright. But don't tell your father that you are going to the park. Say that you will be at the house or something." Mom had her times when she was alot cooler then

Dad. "Mom, you really shouldn't make me lie." I laughed at her as I elbowed her playfully. She sighed. "You need some time away from your brother. But if something

happens, I am going to start siding with mister party-pooper and jr. ok?" She warned. I nodded. "Thanks. Can you not tell Mr. Party-pooper Jr. He will be after me so quick

that I won't be even able to say, 'shit'." I muttered. She smirked. "Yeah." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. I loved the night time. It was pretty roudy, but no one was

dangerous. There were always parties on friday nights, and so, if you needed any help, you just have to run over towards a bashing household and ask for it. I felt safe on

these types of friday nights.

"Hey Eri." I smiled when I saw my slightly older cousin. "Hey Remy. Get out?" He asked. I nodded. Though he could barely see me in the darkness. "Mom knows where I

am though." "Yeah, same here." He laughed heartily. "Yeah, our mom's are pretty cool huh?" I asked. He smirked deviously. "Yeah. When they aren't making you clean

your room." He grumbled. I laughed at that. "You never clean your room Baka!" I giggled. "Aw, shove off!" He punched me in the arm pretty hard. "owww." I whinned rubbing

it, but couldn't help the smile on my face. "What's up guys?" I turned around in a flash to see Mace and Nessie come towards us. Mace was my best friend, and Nessie

was Erison's girl friend. "Nothing much guys. Mace, what the hell did you do to your hair now?" I gasped seeing his spiked and colored hair. "Like it?" He teased elbowing

before taking the seat next to me. "Yeah. It's sweet." I smirked. "Hi Nessie." I smiled at her warmly. They were cousins. Our parents were best friends when they were

growing up too, it was a very tight knit group of friends. (A/N for all of you who haven't got it yet, it's Lilly's son and No it is not Fini's son too, they didn't get married. Reni

and Echo did. And Nessie is Lilly's brother's daughter.)

"How's everything going?" Nessie asked me. "Not so great. My dad still won't let me go anywhere without Issie on my trail...and you guys know what I mean..." I sighed

bowing my head. Yes, they could understand...they had similar problems, such as Yorkie and Ray, Erison's older brothers, Maz, Nessie's older brother. Mace was a only

child, however. Yes, me and Nessie were the only girls out of the bunch of friends, but that didn't matter to us, because we all grew up with eachother.

"By the way Erison, is Yorkie back in town yet?" Nessie asked as she snuggled up against him. "Yeah. He got back a few days ago...it's been hell ever since." Erison

groaned. I sighed. "Brothers. They are out to ruin our lives!" I exclaimed. They all agreed silently by nodding their heads.

We talked until the stars shone in zillions across the sky. "What time do you guys have to go in?" I asked, not really wanting to leave, but wondering what time it was as

well. "Well, it's 12:30...our parents want us in by one..." Nessie yawned. "Wait... are you serious! That's how late it is!" I yelped out, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Oh no, I am in deep shit!" I slapped my forehead. "Yeah, you're not kidding!" I turned around to see a very unamused Issie. "Issie...I didn't mean to be out so late..." I

pleaded quickly. "You...don't know...How...MAD...I...am..." He was shaking in rage. "Issie...please calm down! It's my fault... I didn't send her in..." Erison was quick

to defend me. "Do not make me bash your head in too, brat. Come on. I'm walking you all home." He hissed. I bowed my head. "Yeah...I found her. I'm going to walk the

rest of the punks home and she'll be home with me, ma. No, you don't have to wake up Dad. Just go back to bed, and I'll take care of it. Yeah...yeah... Ma...I am not

going to go harsh on her..." Issie muttered into the cell phone he was now carrying a conversation with mom. When he hung up, we walked silently to each of the other's

houses.

First it was Mace. He didn't get in too much trouble, just a sighing mother, who thanked Issie for bringing him home on time. I couldn't help but laugh at her rolling of the

eyes as she patted her sons shoulder. Next it was Nessie. Unfortunatly Maz had answered the door. He looked at Nessie with a huge glare in place. "Heh, what time was

she supposed to be home Maz?" Issie asked. "She wasn't supposed to leave her room." I looked at Erison who sighed. "Did you talk her into it?" Issie was now glaring at

me. "Yes, I'm sorry." I automatically covered for her, she mouthed a 'thank you' as the door was slammed shut. "Erison! You didn't tell me that she wasn't allowed to come

out!" I gasped to my cousin. He sighed and bowed his head. "Well, Thanks for covering her." He whispered. "YOU BOTH ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Issie yelled at

us as we reached Erison's house. The lights were all on, and Issie grabbed both of our shoulders to shove us into the house first. The rath...oh hell, it was pure HELL.

"Hi there Issie. what's going on?" Yorkie asked looking nervous. Ray narrowed his eyes as he folded up his newspaper. "They were at the park." Issie hissed, shoving us

foreward alittle bit. "Issie, I got permission from mom...I was just late!" I begged looking at my elder cousins for them to believe me. "heh, and Erison, you didn't send her

in on time? You are supposed to be the more responsible one of you two...I can expect such behavior from Remy, but you...that's dispicable!" and the yelling got louder,

and louder.

I felt tears come to my eyes. They weren't going easy on me or Erison at all. "please...stop...We're sorry." I whimpered out. "Not in your LIFE." Issie shoved me. That just

made me start crying. "I said we were sorry Issie! I didn't realize what time it was! You used to always sneak out and not come home on time!" I screamed at him as I

sloppily wiped the tears from my cheeks. "alright,quiet down now..." Yorkie ordered, looking at Issie pleadingly. "Please don't make her cry any more...It's a good thing our

parents went out earlier..." I looked up at my cousin. "Can I sleep over?" I whimpered, rubbing my eyes. Ray sighed and nodded his head sharply. "Yeah. Go upstairs." He

snapped. I went upstairs with a almost crying Erison. "What? I need to bring the wench home!" I heard Issie growl. "In the morning. She's over tired, and I am positive you

don't want to bring her home to your father, crying do you?" Yorkie asked. "No...I guess not. Alright. I'll be back in the morning. Thanks." And I sighed in relief when the

door closed. "Issie was in a really bad mood tonight, ratting on me like this, shoving you too..." Erison grunted. "He got suspended earlier, he could just be mad about

that." I nodded my head in agreement.

We fell asleep in his room, I was going to claim the bed, but Erison just ended up next to me anyways. His feet in my face, with my own in his face. I went home the next

morning, Issie already said the reason why I didn't come home was because I had fallen asleep, that's why I was late. Mom knew though and just sighed heavily. "Sorry

about that." I placed a fake careless smile apon my face and rubbed the back of my head in fake embarassment. Dad sighed and shook his head. "Don't let it happen

again. At least warn us if you get sleepy or something..." He muttered. "Yeah." I nodded and promised him. That weekend was slow and torturous, I couldn't wait to get

back to school, especially since Issie was suspended. That was going to give me a break for a whole week!

"Come on, get up and get ready for school." I heard Issie grunt as he knocked on my door. I sighed, and rolled my eyes, but I didn't give him any trouble, because I was

looking foreward to my day without, older brother tagging along and scaring away any new person that I could have made friends with. It was like his little sick, hobby.

Ruining my fun with some other kids besides my cousins by being mean to everyone who even wanted to try to be my friend. The only acception was Mace. and that was

because he was Nessie's cousin.

He would just say that he could sense something wrong with the person, and didn't want his baby sister messing with the wrong types of people...But I think he was just

mad that I was hanging out with more people then just him all the time. I sighed as I applyed some eyeliner and some lip gloss without paying attention. I looked into the

merroa again, and saw the reflection of Issie leaning against my door, watching me. "What are you doing in my room?" I sighed, annoyed. "Telling you to hurry up." He

muttered, crossing his arms. "Issie, I know!" I snapped rolling my eyes as I pulled my hair out of my face. "You should wear your hair in pig tails." He commented. I looked

at him sharply. "God no! That's horrible!" I hissed. "You used to love your hair in pig tails." He mumbled. "Not anymore, Issie. Those are for wimps." I laughed. "Heh, I

thought you'd look ok if you had pig tails in." He looked worried. "What are you worried about now Issie. Come in here, and sit down." I sighed, pointing to the bed. He sat

down on it and bowed his head. "Please, don't wear make up anymore, don't wear those outfits that make you look older...don't be nice to everyone around school." He

pleaded. "Why not?" I snarled. "Because you're making the boys talk. And I am not ready to deal with my little sister being called Hot." He shook his head. "Hot?" I

gasped looking at him. "It's for your own safety Remy..." He shook his head, before giving me a look as if to pleade for me to listen to him. I sighed and narrowed my eyes.

"I know you're not ready for your 'Baby sister' to be in the same school as you are, and to be growing up now, but hate to break it to you, I am not a puppy anymore, and I

don't need you following me around!" I yelled, blowing up. "Its just until I get back in school, I swear once I am back in, you can do all that stuff again...it's only for the

week!" He yelped out. "NO! GET OUT OF MY FACE! I WANT TO DO THINGS MY WAY!"

and that was when it all went down hill.

I walked into school happily, as I recieved odd looks from a few girls I usually talk to. "Where's Issie?" Irica asked. Her blond hair remained being twisted around her index

finger. "He got suspended!" I smiled at her. "Your happy about that?" Meegan asked. I nodded. "Why?" "Because he's a bossy asshole." I grumbled under my breath. She

sighed and shook her head. "You look really nice today...like your twenty...you look so much older when you wear your makeup like that." Irica smiled. "Thank you." I

then told them I had to be off to meet Mace and Erison at my locker like I usually do. So they waved, and I was on my way. It was great to walk by myself without arguing

with a overly pissed off brother..."Hey, where's Issie?" A boy that I had a crush on, came walking up next to me. I gasped and felt myself snap my jaw closed. Having

noticed that it had dropped to the ground. " Well, he was suspended..." I answered finally. "Cool, come hang with me." He grabbed my arm. I allowed him to tug me

towards the rest of his friends.

And by the time the bell rang, I was blushing like mad, with shame, and embarassment...and the boy I liked was sporting a slap mark on his cheek. I was probably

sporting a black eye too. When I refused to go into the janitor's closet with the bastard, he had 'Punished' me for it. I had slapped him back, and I had kissed him before he

had gave me the invitation. I hurriedly got to class, bowing my head down so that the kids couldn't see my face. "Where were you?" The teacher was a demon, and he

could tell I had been crying. "What's wrong?" he yelped rushing over to me. I was forced to look up at him, and he gasped. "Where'd you get the shiner?" he asked, placing

his thumb on the mark around my eye. I winced. "Noone." I muttered out. Mace had lunged out of his seat and rushed towards me. "Shiner!" He yelled at me. "Leave me

alone Mace." I whispered at him. He grumbled bitterly and returned to his seat, me following after him. Everyone wouldn't leave me alone about where I got it from. "LEAVE

ME ALONE." I said, getting angrey. They stopped for the rest of the class, but kept a close watch for any signs of me willing to spill.

"Issie did that to you, didn't he?" Mace snapped once we were leaving class. Everyone around us gasped. "No. My brother wouldn't give me a black eye..." I told all of

them. "Who did then...wait...that chick that hates your guts?" I shook my head. "A boy gave it to me." I answered, walking away from them. Mace grabbed my arm

painfully tight. "A boy, hit you?" He was shaking in rage. "Mace." I whimpered and hugged him. He growled and hugged me back. "Shhh, just tell me who did it."He

snapped. "No..." I whispered. "why not?" "because...I don't want Issie to find out that I can't take care of myself." I bit my lip. He sighed and placed a hand on my good

cheek. "He will find out either from someone at the school, or a teacher will call home. " He shrugged. "You know the boy I used to like, him." I bit my lip. "Renold?" He

hissed. I nodded. "He tried getting me to go in the janitor's closet with him, and because I refused, I got the shiner...I slapped him though..." I groaned. "He wanted to have

sex with you!" He yelped angrily. "Shut up." I gasped covering his mouth. He sighed angrily and bit my hand gently. I yelped, startled at the reaction. "It didn't hurt." He

mumbled. "No, it just startled me." I shrugged. We went to the next class, and I had never seen Erison so mad before in my life. His eyes started bleeding red.

"Um...Erison?" the teacher looked frightened. "I need to talk to my little cousin outside, Ma'am." He barley was even able to keep a calm voice. I felt frightened. "Um...ok."

The teacher wrote out a pass and handed it to him when he stormed by and he wripped it from her hand. "Sorry, Ma'am." I pleaded following after my kin. "Erison, you don't

need to refer to me as your little cousin, and you don't need to be so mean to the teacher when she did nothing wrong..." I begged. Suddenly I was slammed backwards

against the wall. "WHO GAVE YOU THAT MARK!" He yelled furiously. "ow." I winced from against the floor and wall. "WHO!" He yelled. "Renold."I whispered. He fell

silent after a few more growls. "Is everything ok?" the teacher came out and whimpered. "Remy, are you alright? Your bleeding." She gasped. I looked at my shoulder and

saw some tattered cloth and the blood she was talking about. "It's fine." I answered getting up. Erison's eyes cleared suddenly and he gasped. "I made you bleed?" He

asked. "No, you accidently pushed me into this sharp peice on the wall." I pointed out the culpret and he nodded. "Please come in and do your class work, and I will

proceed with calling Your Aunt Erison." "WHAT! NO!" I felt my eyes well up with tears. "Why!" I whimpered. "Because you came with a shiner to class, that I realized

you did not have yesterday?" She asked. "Please don't tell her, you don't understand...My brother will never leave me alone after this..." I pleaded, closing my eyes.

"I am sorry, but I have to inform her." And so, she did.

After school, I tried snagging a ride with Mace, so I wouldn't have to face Issie, but he was right at the door when I was leaving. I saw his eyes grow a steady red color, and

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Who..." I heard him snarl out. Erison went up to him and said "Renold." and Issie snapped. I saw Renold leaving in a direction, and

proceeded in watching, as if in slow motion, as Issie ran at Renold and started clawing and tearing at him. The principal came out and sighed. "Alright, thats four more

days Issie." He sighed. "He gave my little sister a Shiner!" I heard Issie hiss. "He acutally hurt her?" The principal snarled. I walked towards them slowly. "BITCH! You told

your brother on me!" Renold yelled at me. "No, I didn't tell him anything. It was my Cousin." I answered, lowering my gaze to my feet. "But I can't say that I feel bad for

you Renold. " I snarled, raising my gaze again. Renold lunged at me and socked me across the cheek, sending me flying with a yelp.

"Are you ok?" Nessie helped me to my feet. "that does it." I threw down my backpack, and the next thing I knew, Issie was having to hold me back, and I was kicking and

biting and scratching to get at the bloody form of Renold. "Why did this start?" The principal asked when things calmed down. "He tried getting me to go in the janitor's

closet with him, and when I refused, I got hit." I mumbled. The principal grabbed Renold by his ear. "You did what! You are soooo grounded!" He yelled. Everyone looked

at them. "This is my little brother." the principal snapped, barring his teeth at Renold. "And I am suspending you. Wait until I tell Pa about this new trick of yours, trying to

force girls now are we!" He kicked his brother in the nuts before turning back to Issie and me. "Issie, your off the hook. Your to come back to school tommorrow, so that

no problems may reacure. And if this bastard brother of mine returns, feel free to beat the shit out of him again." After we thanked him, we went home.

"I knew something like this was going to happen...I just knew it." Issie was beyond furious. I grabbed his arm tightly. He spun around to look at me, but all that I could

answer him was tears running down my face. His eyes widened and he held out one arm. "Come here, squirt." He ordered firmly. I whimpered up at him after I went to

where he wanted me to be, and he hugged me close. "Shhhhh. I got you now. Shhhh." He growled gently. "Hush. Now nobodies ever going to hurt you again...it's going to

be ok Remy." He grumbled. "I didn't listen to you." I bowed my head as soon as I pulled away. "Yeah. You should've." He scolded gently. "I will from now on Issie." I

whispered. He nodded his head firmly. He then had me go up to my room and change when we got home. I was going to stick alittle closer to Issie for a little while, at

least until I get the feel of how to take care of myself...like I thought I could, but obviously can't. Too many years of hiding behind Issie and my older cousins.

Dad burst into my room as soon as I plopped on my bed. "Are you alright Hunny!" He snarled rushing towards me on the bed. I nodded. "Yes Daddy." I yawned before

blinking up at him. He snarled under his breath before touching my cheek gently. "You poor pup... does it still hurt? Cause I can go get you some ice..." He growled.

"Daddy, you're making a bigger deal out of it then I did." I laughed shaking my head. "It's ok now, Issie is unsuspened and that means I get to be his mini shadow again.

you have nothing to worry about anymore. And I can garentee that only one Issie would let strike me is himself, you, or one of our cousins." I shook my head. "I would

never strike you." Dad mumbled before going out the door."Don't be so sure, I am sure some day the time will come. I know Issie might..." I sighed to myself and resumed

to the staring up at my interesting ceiling.

The next day, I threw my hair up in a pony tail and wore a loose sweatshirt and baggy pants. There was no way I was going to purposely look cute to go to school again. It

only got me in trouble. I was tying my shoes when Issie knocked slightly on my door. "Yeah Issie?" I called looking up as he entered. "Hey...what are you wearing?" He

studied me. "I want to wear comfy clothes today. there's nothing more to it." I shrugged grabbing up my back pack. "Well, you look ok even in that." He shook his head. I

laughed. "Oh please. Let's just get this day over with so I can come back home and go to bed." I muttered. "I thought you knew I had sports today..." He looked at me

startled. "Yeah? So what?" I grumbled. "You have to come with me...remember?" He asked. "ISSIE THERE IS NO WAY I WILL!" I yelled at him angrily. There was

definently no way I was going to go every where with my brother. I needed some boundaries. That was almost as bad as being hand cuffed to the jerk. Actually, that would

be hell on earth... but this was dramatic enough, right?

"You are coming with me, even if I have to drag you to practice with me. Understood!" He snapped as we argued all the way to school. Mom and dad just watched us

leave, shaking their heads silently. You could almost see the sweat drops falling from their brows. Issie and I usually got along fairly well, it was a new habit that me and

him argued. After school got out, I was going to go over Erison's place. Issie of course tagged along with me and Yorkie and Ray nearly had a heart attack seeing my

bruised cheek. My Uncle and Aunt came running into the room to see what the problem was, and I have never seen them so angrey before. I tucked behind Issie, making

the focus seem to be away from me. "Renold hit her because she wouldn't have sex with him." Issie muttered bluntly. Uncle's eyes widened. Yorkie grabbed my arm and

yanked me from behind Issie. "Is this true?" He was shaking me roughly. I whimpered out, because it was starting to hurt. "Yorkie...please stop!" I gasped out. He haulted

the movement, and I sighed. "Yes, it's true. Renold hit me because I wouldn't..." I shook my head. "AND WHERE WERE YOU?" Ray yelled at Issie. "I was home. Trust

me, had I been at school, this wouldn't have happened. The bastard took advantage of the fact that I was suspended and tried getting into her pants. I got unsuspended so

none of this will ever happen again." Issie snapped. "Issie...You can't protect me forever." I whispered. "I bet you I can." He hissed in a matter- of-fact tone. "Who was the

little wench that was crying to me yesterday because she didn't listen to me and got hurt?" He sneered. "She cried?" Irica had come up to us with Meegan. I felt my eyes

water. "You had to say it out loud huh?" I snapped angrily. "WAIT!" He tried grabbing my arm, but I ran off.

He saw me again on the way to lunch. "Hey wait a second little sis." He called pushing through the crowd of people to get to me. But I shoved through to get away from

him. I had no reason to speak with him, otherwise, words would not come out fondly for him. "REMY!" He snarled catching up to me, grabbing my wrist and yanking me to

pay attention to him. "Listen you!" he snapped, baring his teeth. I felt my blood freeze over with fear of him that angrey. He growled before letting go of me. "You going to

listen to me?" He grumbled. I nodded slightly, rubbing my poor abused wrist. "I didn't mean to upset you...But you were being unreasonable. I feel like I am responsible for

you, since dad is always pressuring me to be as kind to you as he was to Aunt Echo. But it's getting much harder to do so when you start throwing your damn tantrums!

You really bug me, you know that!" He snapped. "Then why do you follow me around!" I hissed out, hiding the hurt with anger. "Because. Dad wants us to be close. And

another thing, It's usually you following ME around! I don't purposely follow after you, thanks. We just have the same friends." He mumbled. "You scared away the rest of

my friends! No one wants to be around me because of how protective you are! I am not being ungrateful Issie. I really appreciate that you care enough about me to protect

me, But I... feel like I am being smothered, I can't turn around without wondering if your going to approve how I do it. Sometimes, you just scare everyone Issie!" I pleaded.

"Your my little sister, Aren't I supposed to be protective?" He hissed. "Is Maz this protective of Nessie?" I whispered, feeling defeated. "Yes. Maybe even more." He

nodded. I sighed and shrugged. "Can we talk later. I am meeting Mace." "You and Mace have gotten closer..." He growled lowly. "He's my best friend." I answered glaring

at him. "You will not chase him away too..." I warned. He left me alone before walking in the direction I was heading to get away from him.

I went to meet Mace, but he wasn't in our meeting spot. So I went into lunch. He was sitting with Erison. "Hey, I thought we were meeting in the foyer." I looked at him

confused. "I..." He sighed and walked away, bowing his head. "Are you mad at me?" I gasped grabbing his arm. "No." He gave me a pained look. "I can't be around you

anymore. Please forgive me." He whispered weakly before running out the doorway. I felt my eyes water and I went back to Erison's table. "What did you do, bitch!" He

snapped at me. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" I sobbed out, feeling tears run down my cheeks. He ignored me and walked out after Mace. I was left alone at the table, tears

streaming down my face. "No..." I sobbed out. Now I lost two of the closest people in my life. There was no way I was ever going to forgive myself for whatever I did wrong.

(she didn't take Issie into consideration.)

I stopped eating breckfast because I was still too upset, and I skipped lunch too, saying I forgot my money to Irica and Meegan when they asked me about it. I sat with

them now at lunch. I sighed and lowered my head into my folded arms that were resting on the table. "Your looking pale...maybe you should go home." Meegan whispered.

"It's nothing, except heartbreak." I laughed at them gently. But my parents did take notice when I pushed the dinner plate away from me. Issie growled before pushing it

back. "I am not hungrey. I had a huge lunch." I smiled falsely and shook my head. My mom nodded her head and took away my plate. I sat with them as they ate dinner.

It took a few more weeks before I was caught again. Erison slammed five bucks in front of my face and glared at me. "We may not be friends anymore, but your still my

cousin. Go get something to eat." He hissed. I shook my head and handed it back to him. "Issie told me to make sure you had your lunch money. It's his, not mine, so

you don't have to pay me back." He grumbled. I sighed and took the money nodding. I then handed it to Irica. "I will give this to you as long as you promise not to tell

anyone I don't eat lunch." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me frightendly. "I eat breckfast, this lunch is too early for me." so, she got my lunch money every week.

I didn't realize how close of a watch Erison had on me. "You didn't eat again today." He snapped pinching my arm as he walked behind me on our way back to class. "I did

so, I just picked off of Irica's plate. Stop butting into my buisness." I hissed. He narrowed his eyes. "Your loosing weight, I am not the only one who notices it. The teachers

have asked me...You better not be doing anything or I will tell Issie..." "Go ahead and tell him. You have no proof of anything Erison." I looked at him blankly. "Was that a

confession Remy?" He gasped. "So what if it was." I muttered walking away from him. My clothes were really baggy on me now. "Anerxia." I looked up as Erison read a

new definition for the class, all the while staring at me. "Symptoms of this are, wearing baggy clothes, change in attitude, always cold, always tired, doing poorly in

school.." He bit his lower lip. "And penalties can lead to death." He choked out before resuming his seat. 'good. Another one bites the dust dana na' I thought sarcastically.

Truth be told, I didn't think about any of the penalties of not eating. Until I got up after the bell rang, and nearly fainted. Erison caught my arm and snapped some words at

me that I forgot while he said them. "NURSE OFFICE NOW!" He snapped, narrowing his eyes before dragging me there. Sure enough, His younger cousin was a victim of

Anerexia. His face blaunched and he gagged. "I'll call your Aunt and inform her." I sighed and crossed my arms, feeling betrayed by Erison.

Issie barged in the room, "REMY!" He yelped looking around. I was lying on the bed across from him, as the nurse was trying to get me to eat something. "Eat, please

Remy...I don't want to have to report this..." She was pleading now. "I will not eat." I snapped. "REMY! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU!" Issie yanked me up. I felt my

eyes roll. "AH! REM!" He shook me frightened. "Hush." I groaned rubbing my forehead. "I know already...I know." I muttered looking away. "Your sister is sick Issie." The

nurse whispered. "h- how sick? Can she get better?" Issie croaked. "She is Anorexic. It may take a long time... but perhaps she may get better." She whispered. "What

does that mean!" He yelped. "She's stopped eating entirely Issie. She is starving herself." I heard Issie make a choking sound, and I looked up at him. "NO! WHAT ARE

YOU THINKING!" He yelled, tears were slowly trailing down his cheeks. "Issie?" Erison gasped coming back in. Issie grabbed his stomach before choking out a sob.

"Issie..." I whimpered. He rushed towards me and pulled me tightly against his body as he sobbed, which he continued doing until Dad and mom came to pick us up.

"Issie? You didn't know about this?" Dad asked quietly. Issie shook his head. "no...How could I have known!" He snapped looking at me with malice in his eyes. "Your

going to hate me too?" I felt my eyes water. "Too?" Erison growled. "First you and Mace, and now you too Issie?" I whimpered. "WHAT! I DON'T HATE YOU!" Erison

yelled at me. "Neither does Mace!" He shook his head. "You stopped being my friend...I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!" I sobbed out.

"This is because they stopped being your friend? Hunny, why did you do such a thing?" Mom whimpered. "Just leave me alone. I'll get the fricken help I will need to quit it,

But Just leave me alone!" I yelled furiously. I didn't know what was going on anymore, I was so confused. "She's sick, Ma'am and Sir. She will need to have a shrink and

therpist..." "That's too expensive. If I prove to you that I eat, you will get off my back, right?" I muttered. "Remy, it's not that easy. We have to make sure you haven't tried

doing anything else to hurt yourself." I heard Erison suck in a sharp breath at the words said by the nurse. "What else could she have done?" He whimpered. "Cutting,

drugs, Alcohol, the list can be endless." She sighed. "REMY!" Issie yelped out, sobbing more. "I did none of those. I swear it!" I gasped shaking my head. "See, look." I

showed her my arms, wrists and hands. "See, I didn't. I hate drugs and I haven't drank enough to get drunk EVER." I hissed. Mom looked at me doubtfully. "There's a few

more places you could have cut Rem." She muttered. "WHAT!" Issie hissed. "Her ankles, and her thighs..." Mom sighed shaking her head. "I wear shorts all the time!

You would have noticed!" I bit my lip. She brushed a hand through my hair. "I believe you. You didn't cut yourself, but you starved yourself hunny? " She asked confused. "I

didn't ask you to understand why I did it. I wanted you to know, I didn't do anything worse..." "Hun, this is as worse as you can get." Dad looked at me infuriatedly, before

walking out. I sighed. We all piled into the car. "Mom, Dad, can I go to the park?" I asked looking at them expectantly. "I'll go too." Erison mumbled. "Why?" I looked at

him startled. "Because I want to spend some time with you...We can even call Mace and Nessie..." He smiled weakly. "No. I want some alone time." I shook my head. "I

don't think we can trust you enough... Actually I wish to go talk to Echo." Dad growled. "Well, then we'll just spend some time playing pool downstairs, Right Remy?"

Erison asked. I nodded. "Ok. We haven't played that in a long time." I smiled sadly. "Heh, that's cause you never came over." He muttered. "You were the ones who quit

wanting to hang out with me." "It was because Mace said that Issie said..." My blood boiled. "ISSIE! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MACE!" I screamed on the top of my

lungs. "Uh..." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "YOU SAID SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM NOT WANT TO BE MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!" I

snarled so bitterly, that it even stung in my own heart that I had said it. It burned at me, It tore. I wanted to punch him. "Remy..." He pleaded, grabbing my wrist. "Remy,

you need to calm down..." He growled. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault! You made my best friend hate me! You took him away from me! By god I will get you back!" I

snarled barring my teeth. "BY GOD I WILL!"

END CHAPTER

Hey You all, How do you like my new chapter? Sorry it took so long to update, I don't care if you hate the sequal, because it's not continuing with Av and them, But Tough luck my dears! I actually like it! It's really...too much drama...but you have to understand, we're reading so much drama in English class, that I needed to vent out some drama... We were reading the Crucibal, though it has nothing to do with Anerexia...Nothing at all...hmmmm...

So...Will Remy get Issie back for making Mace hate her? What did he say? (I might not even know yet.) How mad is Remy? Any new drama coming up for them? READ ANOTHER CHAP WHEN POSTED TO FIND OUT! But I also want reviews! PLEASE! I think totally from all my stories I have...seven...That's a sad amount especially when there was...what 66 of you reading the first part of this story? and ONE person reviewed it? Eh? What's the deal! LOL,

Any suggestions besides quitting the story and never writting again, will be appreciated. Questions will be answered ASAP (Which I am good at, since I am always on the computer btw.)

Alex


	2. I still writting, but pleez review!

I am not adding any more chapters until I get reviews and until I finnish the ideas I want written down. So please review, and I'll keep going happily!

I will keep going anyways, but, I want to know someone's reading this at least!


	3. Chapter 2 the long awaited PFFT

Alright! On with the second chapter!

Recap on Last chapter for all of you that forgot already...:

_"No. I want some alone time." I shook my head. "I_

_don't think we can trust you enough... Actually I wish to go talk to Echo." Dad growled. "Well, then we'll just spend some time playing pool downstairs, Right Remy?"_

_Erison asked. I nodded. "Ok. We haven't played that in a long time." I smiled sadly. "Heh, that's cause you never came over." He muttered. "You were the ones who quit_

_wanting to hang out with me." "It was because Mace said that Issie said..." My blood boiled. "ISSIE! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO MACE!" I screamed on the top of my_

_lungs. "Uh..." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "YOU SAID SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM NOT WANT TO BE MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!" I_

_snarled so bitterly, that it even stung in my own heart that I had said it. It burned at me, It tore. I wanted to punch him. "Remy..." He pleaded, grabbing my wrist. "Remy,_

_you need to calm down..." He growled. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault! You made my best friend hate me! You took him away from me! By god I will get you back!" I_

_snarled barring my teeth. "BY GOD I WILL!"_

_On with the new chapter._

I was seething with pure anger. 'How could he do this to me! Was this some kind of game for him!' "Issie, what did you say to Mace!" Mom snapped, also angrey with him. "I pleade the 5th." Issie grumbled. "I just basically told him not to go near her, Ma, you have to side with me on this, She's too young to be hanging around a older boy, for god's sake he's my age, and she and him have been getting closer and closer." He growled. "I don't care HOW old he is! he's my best friend and you took him away from me, I'll never forgive you Issie, Never!" I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, and with my anger as high as it was now, it was a very painful slap. Just for good mesure, I kept my hand against his cheek to make him feel the burn alot longer then just a 'pop' would. "GRRR." His growl started low, in the back of his throat, and soon we were both landing fists, claws, and slaps down on eachother. Dad was watching us from the rearveiw merroa. "Cut it out. Don't make me come back there. Erison, try to be useful damnit!" He growled out. "ISSIE!" Erison grabbed Issie's fist to save me from a good whopping one. I used Issie's disability at the moment to drive my fist into his nose. "BITCH!" He yelled, holding a now broken nose. "LANGUAGE ISSIE!" Mom squealed. Dad growled in irritation. He pulled over, and I guess we were over Erison's now. "Go get your mom Erison, and your brothers, we'll try to keep them from killing eachother for a few..." Dad snapped. We had managed to unbuckle, and when dad opened the door, we rolled out, still fighting on viciously. "CUT IT OUT!" Dad yanked me back by my arm, leaving Issie to run after me, he got me good across the cheek, and I saw a few drops of blood drip to the ground.

I looked back up at him, snarling angrily. Mom had him and was doing fairly well at holding him still. I escaped breifly and I plowed into Issie, tackling him. Mom got away before she was injured in my attack. Issie got me pinned and wrapped his hands around my neck. I yelped, frightened alittle bit. "ISSIE! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU STRANGLE YOUR SISTER!" Dad yelled. They were trying, but were failing to get us to stop attacking eachother. "Shit! What the hell is going on!" I heard Yorkie snap. "they won't cut it out." Mom whinned. "Damn it! Cut it out! Issie! Your going to hurt her!" "That's the whole damn point!" Issie snapped back, cracking his knuckles across my face. My face wrenched with pain. 'Ow!' I gasped. I punched him in the stomach to get him off of me. I turned my head to the side, panting for air. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I got plowed into the ground, and I heard a snap, and felt horrible pain. "ISSIE!" Yorkie yanked him off of me. "Shhh, what's the matter!" Yorkie grabbed my chin. I was shaking my head and clenching onto my side. It hurt so badly. "Listen! Calm down. Tell me where it hurts!" Yorkie growled. "My ribs..." I coughed out. "Lift up your shirt." He hissed. I shook my head. "DO IT!" He growled. I slowly lifted up my sweatshirt and my shirt. "Shit, look how skinny you are..." he growled under his breath. "You can see...ahha...right here, does it hurt?" He poked at a rib, and I screamed. "OW!" "Alright to the doctors we go now, wench." He picked me up off the ground. "Wuss!" Issie was being held back by the other adults and Ray. "You broke her ribs Issie. I think your even." Yorkie sat me down gently in the car before driving away.

When we came back, Yorkie marched me to his couch and pushed on my shoulder to make me sit. "ANEREXIC! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He snarled at me. I bit my lip and lowered my head. "Don't yell at me Yorkie. I am going to get help for it...I won't be this skinny ever again. I promise..." I looked up at him pleadingly. "Damn right you won't be, because if you ever get this skinny again, I will hurt you so bad, you'll wish you were fighting Issie again." He was holding onto my chin feircely tight. "Ok.." I whimpered. He turned to the others who collected in the room. "You are to stay away from her for a while until you both can sit reasonably in the same room without trying to kill eachother!" Yorkie pointed angrily at Issie. "Alright." Issie muttered. "But she started it!" I felt my eyes burn with hatred. "You, took my best friends away from me. Your a low life, you know that. I hate you." I said scarily calm. Yorkie looked at me startled. "Shit your scary when you are mad." He shook his head. "She's more then mad Yorkie. I think she really does hate Issie now." Erison piped up. Issie looked over at me bitterly. "Yeah right, she'll come crying to me in a few days, saying how sorry she was for being a bitch, and that she hates it when we fight." He mocked my voice. "Aren't you always the one to apologize first!" I snapped. "No, you did the last time." He sneered, I turned my head away. "That's because I had gotten hurt when I didn't listen to you." I grumbled. "The shinner?" Erison asked. I nodded. "He's just mad because I wear make up and clothes that make me look older... I guess he said the boys mentioned me." I mocked Issie. "They talk about her?" Erison growled. "They call her hot. I just try to watch out for you, and you hit me for it!" He snapped. "You watch out for me by hurting me further." I whispered, slowly getting off of the couch. "Relax, I am not going to attack him again tonight. Erison, lets go play some pool." I whispered. He nodded and led me down the stairs. While the others debated and argued upstairs. "Mace didn't want to listen to Issie you know, he was so upset when he had to say he couldn't be friends with you anymore...I guess Nessie said that he went over to her place after school and he cried." "What? Why did Issie make Mace stop being my friend?" I snarled bitterly. "You know you don't hate him..." Erison sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes. I do." I looked at him firmly, and he looked surprised. "I fight with my brothers, and I still like them..." He gasped. "Your brothers don't choose your friends for you, and control your life." I hissed lowering my eyes to the pool table. "It will get better...you'll see." he promised. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so." I muttered as I watched him start the game. "Come on. We're going home." Issie growled from the bottom stair. I ignored him. "Wench!" He snarled. ".." I refused to make eye contact with him. "We have to go!" He stomped towards me, and I flinched. I heard him suck in a sharp breath beside me. "Yeah, usually, once you hurt someone, they fear you." I heard Yorkie snarl angrily from behind us. I felt tears pour down my cheek. I looked over at him. He growled feircly and came towards me. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled angrily. "I did nothing!" Issie gasped looking at me shocked. "Shh, what's up?" He asked reaching out for me. I lowered my gaze. "No, tell me what's wrong...come on sis..." He grabbed my chin. "I'm sorry I broke your rib...I really did not mean to hurt you so badly..." He pleaded, reaching for my shoulder. "You will not." I whispered backing away from him. "No...Come here, I am not going to hit you again." He whimpered. I shook my head. "I can heal from being struck. I will not from Betrayl." I felt my blood boil. "Betrayl?" Yorkie looked at Issie. "What did you do now Is? Did you not let her go out with someone?" Yorkie asked shrugging. "He made Mace stop being friends with me. HE WAS MY BEST AND ONLY FRIEND!" I sobbed out. "And you scared him away. You are going to call off the treat I know you must have said...You are to do it right now Issie. Or I swear to god...I will do something that will make your life hell." I said hurtly. "What could you possibly do?" He raised his eyebrow. "What's your closest thing to your heart Issie? Family?" I muttered. His eyes narrowed. "Yeah, and my friends..." he grumbled. "What if I was to make you hurt the same way? Get rid of your best friend?" I hissed. "You can't do that, Ray is my best friend, and he's family." he boasted. "Remy, would you do something to yourself?" I whirrled around to face Erison. He looked frightened, and sad. "He's close to you too, even if you fight recently, You grew up close... You wouldn't hurt yourself Remy?" He whimpered. "What?" I saw Issie pale. "n-no..." He gasped, shaking his head. "So that would bug you." I muttered. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. "YOU DO SOMETHING TO HURT YOURSELF, I will make sure YOUR life is hell!" He hissed. "It already is." I shrugged. "If I hurt myself?" He half joked. "I wouldn't care. I'd laugh!" I snarled. His eyes widened. "You'd laugh? You really do hate me, don't you?" He sounded surprised. "You thought I was joking earlier? And I hate plenty of people, but I wouldn't want to see them hurt themselves, but you...You...It is more then hate." I hissed bairly audible.

He walked up the stairs. I had really hurt him. "I can't believe you just said that...I can't believe you!" Yorkie yelped. "I..." I felt hate for myself rise up. 'No. I will not forgive myself for this...it's not Issie I hate. it's me...I hurt him. It was all my fault... I said something cruel...I hate myself. I hate myself...' I walked towards the door that led outside. I opened it and, then, I ran.

I didn't know where I was, or for how long I had been running, but I woke up in a hospital bedroom, not in the same city. That much I knew for sure. A nurse came in and smiled at me weakly. "Hello there little one. I'm glad to see you've woke...I was beginning to wonder about you. Your family will also be relived as well." She smiled. "My mom? My dad?" I whimpered. "Yes, I'll go get them." She then left. Mom rushed in towards me and instantly started kissing my cheek and bawling. "What's going on Mom?" I whimpered, frightendly. "You ran away from home...do you know how much you scared us? You had your wallet on you when the police found you... they said that you were out cold... So they looked for Identification and found your info on your school id, then called it this morning who reported you missing... Issie was alerting the teachers and principal a few minutes before they called...How did you get way out here?" She gasped. "I ran." I bit my lip. "You ran!" Dad growled. I sighed and nodded. "What did you do Issie?" Dad sighed. "No, he did nothing. It was all me." I shook my head. Issie looked at me surprised. "I meant nothing of what I said to you Issie!" I started bawling now. "Heh, shut up." He muttered coming towards me and looking down at me sighing. "You gave me a mighty scare...Yorkie came zooming up the stairs yelling that you were gone..." He muttered. "I'm sorry, I meant nothing...Nothing." I shook my head. "I do hate you for doing what you did to Mace, But I still care about you...I meant nothing." I choked out. "Shut up!" He exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "I know you didn't. Now you need to calm the hell down, or the nurse won't let us come see you anymore." He snapped. "Maybe. It will be best." I bit my lip shaking my head. He sighed. "I think I need to talk to her alone for a little while." He said to our parents. "Don't worry, I won't hit her...or try to kill her..." he laughed gently. "Alright. Come along dear." Mom led dad out of the room. "Alright. Now. What do you mean it'd be best?" He growled. "I only say things...and it hurts everyone so much! I should just shut up, I should never be able to talk again..." He grabbed my chin. I yelped in surprise. "Enough." He snapped. "I swear, you never will threaten yourself again, or I will not hesitate to break another rib." He growled. I looked at him frightened. "Please don't...that really hurt." I shook my head. He sighed and relaxed his tensed muscles. "Your my little sis. Your supposed to let me defend you...not ingnitiate a attack on yourself." He muttered. "But I diserved it!" I whimpered out. "I meant having me attack you, you should just keep your yap shut when it comes to things that aren't meant for you to know. You are not to hurt yourself anymore, and if you ever run away again, I will be so mad at you." He threatened. I bit my lip. " I was going to threaten that I would kill you, but I couldn't even do that." He shook his head. I sighed and nodded. "Yorkie would have your ass." I whispered. "Not only that, I wouldn't be able to." He shrugged. "Well, Ma and Pa will be having a cow if they don't get to come and see how you are, So you get better, and I will get all your homework for you and bring it to you." He said before going out of the room. "Jee, thanks Issie." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "Anytime Kiddo!" He gave me the thumbs up before closing the door.

"Come on Remy!" I groaned and shoved the pillow over my head more to block out Issie's chipper voice. "Issie, what the heck are you on for drugs man?" I whinned looking at him through one eye. "Come on! You get to go back to school!" He grinned sheepishly. I sighed and stretched my arms over my head. His eyes widened when my shirt rose alittle bit. "You looking at something interesting?" I looked at him confused. "You haven't gotten any chubbier...I thought you were seeing the Psyciatrist about your weight." He narrowed his eyes at me. "No, a Anti depressent for me Bro, acts as a apitite depresser, I am going to stay this way for a while. But don't worry, I am never going back to not eating again." I shook my head at him. He nodded and left so I could get dressed. "Alright. Bring on Breckfast!" I grinned sheepishly as I sat down for breckfast. Mom placed a egg in front of me. I smiled. "OOOOOH a FEAST." She chuckled before giving Issie a huge meal. She tried that on one of the days of just getting home, for me, and I ended up getting sick from eating so much. So, I have to take it easy. "Well, you look cute today." Mom kissed my cheek smiling brightly. "Oh yes! It's school time! I get to see Nessie, and Mace, and Erison and Meegan and Irica!" I was sarcastic about the 'oh school' part, but I was happy to see my friends.

"Alright, see you after school, Issie, keep your eyes open and watch over her." Dad called from the door. "Yes Father." Issie nodded walking next to me after talking to dad. "Dad is not going to give you a break, you know that right? He won't let another thing like this go under his nose." Issie growled lowly. "I'm sorry for the trouble this causes you Issie." I sighed sincerly. "You kidding, My natural born duty is to protect you, remember?" He laughed heartily. I grinned at him and elbowed him. "Yes. Your right." I smirked. When we got to school, Meegan and Irica ran at me. "Hey guys! Man I missed you!" I hugged them tightly. "There was so many rumors about you having cancer and that you ran away from home and..." Irica gasped out. "No, it was Anerexia and yes, I ran away from home." I whispered. "But no telling a soul, I am better now." I said to reasure them. "Hey Is, you wanna split up here? I am going to go talk with them. See you after school?" I asked. "Nope. Not yet." He growled lowly. I saw where he was looking. Mace was standing there, his eyes wide with concern. "MACE!" I gasped. "Remy." He whispered, but kept his eyes on Issie. "Issie. You have something to say to Mace?" I growled lowly. Issie sighed. "I was at fault for alot of shit Mace. I apologize, I'll give you my permission to stay with my sis." Issie said, making eye contact. "You'll let me?" Mace asked, to make sure. "Mmmhmmm. As long as I hear no news of you hurting her." Issie snapped. Mace nodded quickly and briskly walked over to me. "Remy, are you alright?" Mace placed a hand on my cheek in affection. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MACE!" I glomped him around his waist. He pressed his arms around me tightly as well. "I missed you more." he grumbled burying his face in my neck. "Alright, I'll meet you out here. Mace, keep a eye on her since you have classes with her. And make sure she eats her yogurt that the lunch lady will have for her." Issie sighed. "Issie, I'll eat it. Go away!" I whinned sticking my tounge out at him. He smirked and waved slightly before leaving.

Mace glared down at me gently. "I heard you ran away from home. What's the deal with that!" Mace snarled, glaring at me. "I was upset, I didn't mean to. I swear." I pleaded with him. "Erison said one minute you were there, then the next they couldn't find you." He growled. I nodded. "Yeah, that's what they told me too." I sighed. "If I was there, god, I'd be freaked out." He mumbled. "I was in a bad fight with Issie, did Erison tell you that?" I asked. He shook his head, then gave me a concerned look. "How bad?" "Well, I started it, and it was full out, tumbling on the ground wailing on eachother, and Issie went to slam some sense into me, he broke my rib." I mumbled. "Issie actually hurt you?" He gasped. I nodded. "Which rib?" He asked. I pointed to where it was, and he placed his hand there. I saw his face contort frightenedly, and I quickly snatched his hand away. "What is the matter?" I asked. "Your ribs, I can feel them... So what Erison said was true? When he kept watching over you at lunch, he said you were loosing weight?" He asked. I nodded. "He was spying on me." I grumbled. "He kept bringing you lunch money, so he was sure that you were eating..." He looked distressed. "I gave it to Irica." I answered honostly. "So, you...didn't eat? At all? Did you eat at home?" he groaned. I shook my head. His eyes widened. "What!" He yelped. "I was diagnosed Anerexic." I muttered. "Why? How come I didn't notice! It was happening right under my nose!" He yelped worriedly. "Hush. Not many people got it. It has nothing to do with anyone. It's actually quite common in girls..." I sighed at the dull reply of what my doctor said. "Not you. Your not like them." He bit his lip. "That's because I am your best friend. I am ok now, you have nothing to be worried about."

"What made you turn this way?" He growled. "Issie... took our friendship away...I didn't know it was him until Erison told me. I am sorry. I thought it was something I did. Something I was doing wrong. I lost both you and Erison, so I felt I needed control over something in my life, because basically my parents and Issie were living it for me. I wanted to be the boss of somthing, and not have someone chewing me out for once to be perfect." I huffed. "Because me and Eri stopped hanging out with you?" He whimpered. "No. Don't blame yourself." I pleaded. He growled. "How can I not! It's all my fault! I should have explained that Issie threatned me..." He growled in pain. I grabbed his chin. He opened his eyes and they locked with mine. "If you blame yourself, I will never talk to you again." I hissed, deadly silent. He bit his lip. "How can I not?" He pleaded. "Because It's my body, I have control over it. Not you or anyone else. If anyone should be blamed.. It was Issie's fault." I snarled. I bit my tounge. 'I accuse him?' I shook my head. "No...No. It's not Issie either." I whispered in correction. "You really won't talk to me if I blame myself?" He asked. "I'll do worse then that." I hissed. He sighed and wrapped a arm around my shoulders. "Ok...I won't." He grunted. "ok." I smiled at him. "You know it's kinda hot...what's with the big black sweatshirt?" I asked tugging up a sleeve. "DON'T!" he yelped, but too late, I saw his arm. "MACE!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Listen... Shut up Rem...ok? Your not the only one who needs control around here." He pleaded. I couldn't stop crying. "REMY! STOP!" He grabbed my chin tightly. "COME ON! CUT IT OUT!" He snarled. I heard a slight growl behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Issie. "What did you do?" He hissed lowly at Mace. "Nothing! She just started crying." He lied angrily. I wiped at my tears. "Rem, is he telling the truth, Your to tell me the truth yourself brat. Don't stick up for him if he hurt you." Issie barred his fangs. "No. He didn't hurt me." I choked out. "Out with it. What happened." He hissed. I shook my head. "go away Issie." I snarled. "Huh?" He gasped. "AWAY!" I yelped. He sighed and left us alone.

"You need to hush." Mace muttered. "I can't...thinking that you hurt yourself." I choked out. "Its not your problem!" He snarled. "I... thought you were ok, and I was being self centered..." I shook my head. "No, your issues could kill you bitch, and I don't think I can handle you crying and getting more upset over something so inferior, when you could go back to starving at a drop of a dime and leave me forever!" He yelled angrily. "AND YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF!" I screamed back at him. He slammed his hand over my mouth. "I have no thoughts about dying." He hissed in a warning. I was choking on tears. "I said I have no thoughts of dying! Don't you believe me?" He pleaded. "If you cut...again..." I coughed out. He strained to hear me. "I will not eat." I threatened. His eyes snapped wide. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" He yelled. "If I find a cut, on your arm, recent enough to notice. I will not eat. I swear it Mace. Do you care about me enough to stop it? Because I love you, I will go to whatever measures it will take." I turned on my heel and walked into the building. I went into class and sat next to Erison. "Hi there Eri." I smiled at him warmly. "Have you been crying?" He gasped wiping at my cheek. Mace walked in and sat in front of Eri, glaring at me. "No." I answered shaking my head. "Lier." He grunted, but then turned his glare to Mace. "Why was she crying?" He muttered. "She found my arms." He whispered hoarsly. "Man, did they get worse?" Erison asked in concern. I felt nausious. "She made...a rediculous promise. Make sure she never goes through with it." Mace snarled. "What promise is that?" Eri growled. "If I was to cut again. She'd go back to starving herself." Mace was facing foreward when he said it. "What!" Erison's eyes were tearing up. "Eri!" I gasped nervously. He coughed and then excused himself from the room.

I sat at lunch with the boys again. The lunch lady handed me my yogurt when I went up to her. "Eat as much as you can of it." She ordered. I nodded. I sat down next to Eri. "Eri, you ok?" I asked looking at him gently. "I can't stand much anymore Remy. Both you and Mace, you both are willing to hurt yourselves, one about the other..." He shook his head. "I swear it will work ok?" I whispered in his ear. I looked at the yogurt in front of me and made a disgusted face. "Wanna help me eat it Eri?" I whispered holding up a spoon. He undid it and opened up the yogurt, stuck the spoon in and then held it to my mouth. "I meant you eat it too. I can feed myself." I laughed. He sighed and took a bite of it. "Thanks, now another." I grinned. He shoved the spoon in my mouth.

"haha Very funny." He snarled angrily. I sighed and dipped the spoon into the yogurt again. I took another bite, trying to avoid Erison's angrey glare. Mace came and sat down across from me. "Erison? What's with the dirty look?" He asked. I looked up at Erison pausing from the shoveling the yogurt into my mouth. "EAT." He hissed at me. I flinched and placed the spoon back into my mouth. "oh wow, your really creepy when you're mad." Mace muttered. "Eri...you're mad at me?" I asked sadly. Erison sighed and nodded. "I'm mad at you, yes. But I am also mad at Mace." He snarled, getting to his feet. "Wait! I'm sorry!" I pleaded grabbing his arm. I felt my eyes widen fearfully. He sighed and sat back down, his back to Mace. "Don't give me that look." He growled. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Just shut up." He snapped. I bowed my head and went back to eating. When the yogurt was done I threw away the container and then left.  
"WOAH! WAIT!" Mace chased after me. I looked back at him. "I didn't give you a welcome back kiss yet." He joked elbowing me gently. I giggled at him. "Alright, come're!" I smiled pulling his chin down towards me. I saw his eyes widen. I grinned at him before kissing his cheek gently. "Gotcha!" I smiled at him. He grinned back, before grabbing my arm to keep me from walking away from him. I looked back at him expectantly. He then pressed his lips against mine, causing me to gasp...

hehehe I am going to end the chapter there. Yes, I am sorry if it seems, so...OVERDRAMATIC. LOL, I guess, it's because most of this crap has been effective in my life recently. Not in MY life. I am not Anerexic. I am a fat FAT person, there is no way I could force myself to throw up or not eat. I just couldn't do that to myself, no matter how much I hate the way I look. I am working out instead. BTW if you all want a way to loose weight, a great alternative would be known as the WONDERFUL GAME OF DDR! Omg I love that game. I used my paycheck to pay for the PS2 and The game and pad, lol, I was like WEEEEEEEE! SCREW CHRISTMAS! I WANT NOOOOWWWW! WEEEEEE! and guess what? I am doing it on standard right now, so if any chubbies out there think that just because your heavy, you can't do it, that is so not the case! It's soooo much fun! Alrighty! BYE YA'LLL PLEASE REVEIW!

Ah.. I have a few questions for you:

Should Mace and Remy go out?

Should they keep it a secrect from Issie?

Will Mace quit cutting?

YES REMY IS GOING TO BE PERFECTLY FINE

Should I kill off someone? ANYONE WANT ANYMORE DRAMA?

MAKE YOUR VOTE! &


End file.
